Express the percent as a decimal. $104.7\%$
$104.7$ percent = $104.7$ per cent = $104.7$ per hundred $104.7\% = \dfrac{104.7}{100}$ $\hphantom{104.7\%} = 1.047$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.